Talk:Emil Blonsky (Earth-616)
Why the two diff histories? Hagamaba 22:41, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Good question....Wish I had a good answer to give other than I don't really know. We may need to edit or delete out the Danny Wall version since...there is a link to the page with that information (exact info) at the bottom of the page...unless Danny Wall gave us the ok to put this on here or put it on himself then we may have to remove it altogether. Good catch! (don't know HOW that one passed by) ;) --M1shawhan 00:34, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::I can answer this. ::Danny Wall's site, the Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe, has unfortunately gone offline. A few years ago, he maintained one of the greatest sites on the web. It was actually pretty good (lucky) timing for us, that just as he was going off the air, we were coming onto the scene. ::Danny was as gracious as to donate his ENTIRE website to our database. We inherited most of our first 1,000 articles from his efforts over the previous years. ::We, and indeed all our readers, owe him a debt of gratitude. ::I believe he helps out at Marvel.com these days. ::Hope this answers your question. :) ::(You can integrate the histories, if you like. I just put it there so we wouldn't have NOTHING for this article. ;) ::--Jamie 03:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::Integrated the best I could. Fairly exhausting work. Probably needs a clean up though. If someone with fresher eyes than mine could take a look, it would be awesome.--Max 09:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Emil Blonseky(earth 616) well he's one of my favorite villains of all time and I hate him seeing him die so i've decide to him not dead but fans are confused so i m sorry but Abomination is awesome so tell you i wiil ask you this marvel bring back the abomination :Good luck! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Agreed in my hulk Handbook Height:16'9" Weighs at 2,980 lbs User:Holo78 Usertalk:Holo78 ) 20:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Split Hear me out, Abomination was killed by Red Hulk. Then, he was brought back in Chaos War and like many characters, killed again. I think that this was the last time he was actually alive. When he came back again for 2 issues of Hulk, this was a mindless clone, to add to this, Abomination never returned again looking at character appearances except in flashbacks and when Hulk was time travelling. On top of that, Abomination was stated to still be dead in Immortal Hulk. That is why I think the mindless clone (who is somewhere in space) should get his own page. Anotherbatmanfan 18:06 9/3/2019 (ETC) :I don't think it's necessary to split the page. The Abomination from Hulk Vol 3 isn't a clone but a reconstructed corpse without a consciousness. It's basically a body-turned-drone. However, I think it could be appropriate to list the character as dead, assuming we are making a distinction on what consitutes a person as "alive" by differentiating the living body from the thinking mind. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:58, September 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Where is Emil stated to be dead in Immortal Hulk? As far as I recall they mention how he's in suspended animation in Jupiter orbit, which is one of his powers that keeps him from dying from exposure that would otherwise be fatal. -- Annabell (talk) 01:28, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :::When did they say that in Immortal Hulk? To answer your question, it was brought up in issue 14 I think when the scientist were talking about how a heart was the last of the remains they had from Abomination, and again in issue 17 when they were talking about how Rick was reborn from the corpse of Emil. Adour, I personally find that kind of strange, but thats what we did to the Shrwik page, so it does make sense.Anotherbatmanfan 22:55 9/3/2019 (ETC)